


You Lose

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Series: Lolidom [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Chan, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Footing, Humiliation, Lolicon, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Power Swap, Romance, S&M, Secret Relationship, Shoujo-ai, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: Diantha has a fantasy about being dominated by a younger girl, and her girlfriend Serena is more than happy to fulfill it. Most of this fic  takes place three months after X&Y.





	You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Lolidom is one of my favorite kinks, but they're so rare. So I wrote this little story for those who like lolidom too :).

Another day, another challenger. At least, that was what Diantha would think if her challenger was some random kid, but this girl was special. She truly meant that. Throughout her acting and Trainer careers, Diantha met a lot of people, but this particular child lit a spark in her. Like one she hadn't felt in years. Or ever.

The girl’s name was Serena. Her beauty was breathtaking; her blond, wavy hair came down to her shoulders, and her big, gray eyes could pierce through the darkest souls. Her bright smile matched her playful, innocent personality. To top it all off, she defeated the evil Team Flare! She was just so amazing!

A part of her felt embarrassed. It wasn't proper to think this way about a stranger, a kid no less. After all, they only met three times- this battle included.

“Greninja, use Waterfall!” Serena ordered.

The Pokemon cried and used Waterfall on Diantha’s Mega Gardevoir. 

Gardevoir released a sharp cry and fainted.

Diantha bit her lower lip and threw a Pokeball at the down and out Pokemon. “Gardevoir, return!” She stuffed it with the rest of her Pokeballs.

Serena returned her Greninja. “Yes, I won!” She cheered. “I'm the new Champion!”

She smiled. “You sure are. You killed it!” She loved how Serena made her feel like a kid again.

Serena came closer to her. “Do I get a prize?”

“Of course! Your name will be on the Hall of Fame.”

She pouted. “Don't I get a medal or something?”

She chuckled. “Nope, but we offer cash!”

She rolled her eyes. “I already have a lot of cash! I want something else, darn it!”

Diantha crossed her arms, wearing a stern look on her face. “Now, Missy, that's not the way to behave. I know you saved Kalos, but don't let it get to your head!”

She was laughing so hard, she had to hold her stomach.

Diantha yanked off her hat. “What's so funny, young lady?”

She composed herself and took a step towards her. “I was just kidding, Diantha. Being this close to you is the only prize I need.”

She wore a small smirk and looked away. “Awe, that's cute. No one has ever told me that…”

“I was too shy to say this, but…” her cheeks turned red. “You look even prettier in person.” She grinned.

She looked straight at Serena. “Wow, thank you…” 

That wasn't the first time someone told her that; actually, everyone she met told her that. Still, there was something special about how Serena said it- it was spontaneous and natural. Maybe she had a crush on her? Not to sound arrogant, but she did have a sizeable fanclub.

“But I bet you get that all the time, right?” She closed her eyes.

She giggled. “Yeah, but not in the way you just did…”

Serena looked surprised and stepped back. “Oh, um, was I too close? Sorry!”

“It's fine, hon.” She placed her hat back on Serena’s head. “Are you ready for the Hall of Flame?”

She nodded.

“Then follow me.” she walked off.

They got to the end of the hallway and Diantha showed Serena her records.

“And here they are.” Diantha pointed. “Your records for this fight. It's nothing glamorous, but what can you do?”

Serena shrugged. “Meh, it's whateva. It's cool.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot your ribbon.” Diantha handed it to her. “Here.”

“This is cute!” She clipped it onto her collar. “I'll wear it always.”

She's so adorable, Diantha thought. “You like it that much?”

“The design’s nice, but I'm treasuring it because you gave it to me…” she smiled and brushed.

Every Trainer received one, but it was a sweet thing to say. “Aren't you a charmer?”

“I'm serious!”

“Oh?”

“Yes!”

She just laughed.

She looked down. “Wweeeellll… I guess I'm just making a fool of myself, so I'll leave-”

She grabbed her arm before she even moved. “No!”

“Huh?”

“I meant, um, you don't have to if you don't want to. I enjoy your company…” she blushed.

She raised an eyebrow. “But aren't you busy?”

She shook her head. “Not today. It's kinda slow. So…”

She wore a big grin. “Awesome!” She jumped into Diantha’s arms.

Her heart skipped a beat and she hugged her back. Yeah, this girl had a big crush on her alright. But maybe she liked her too? Hugging like this reminded her of a fantasy she had; she wanted to be dominated by a younger girl. A much younger girl. Specifically, she wanted to be called all kinds of nasty, vulgar names while doing anything the younger girl asked. She didn't know why she had troubling desires like that- maybe it was because she was too used to being in the top of her fields and wanted to play with potentially losing it all? Regardless, she had a chance to fulfill her deepest desires now.

She cupped Serena’s cheeks. “Serena, be honest with me. Do you… like me?”

She blushed. “Yeah, I do. Who doesn't?”

She shook her head. “No, I mean… do you have a crush on me?”

She averted her eyes. “I…”

Diantha pressed her lips against hers. “It's OK, I like you too.” She said after she broke the kiss. “Really.” She smiled.

Her face was flushed and she looked like she wanted to faint. 

She chuckled and pinched her cheek. “Hello? Anyone there?”

She blinked twice.

“Silly…” she played in her hair.

“Whoops, sorry. Um, yeah, I like you a lot. Hee hee.”

She kissed her on the cheek. “I feel the same way. There's something about you…”

Her eyes sparkled. “Really?!”

She smiled. “Yes.”

“Am I really that friggin’ special?!”

“You are to me…” she kissed her again, this time deeper. “Serena.”

She fell into her arms.

“The poor girl passed out,” Diantha said. She caressed her back until she regained consciousness.

“Did I pass out?” She asked, still in a daze.

“Yes, but it's fine.”

“Uh, I'm so embarrassed!”

“Don't be.” She lightly pushed her away. “Would you like to go out with me? I mean, if you want to-”

“Oh my Arceus, YES!!” She jumped into her arms.

They hugged, kissed, and caressed each other for a few hours.

***  
Diantha was dating Serena for about three months. She enjoyed the time they spent together, but it was a shame that they couldn't act like a normal couple in public. If Diantha wasn't ultra famous, she could just say that her and Serena were mother and daughter, but it came with the territory. She couldn't risk attracting rumours. Granted, she was telling people that she was mentoring Serena, but she still couldn't risk spending too much time with her; people have dirty minds, and would anything to shoot a star down. 

Diantha wondered if this would be a good time to tell Serena her fantasy. She didn't wanna tell her immediately because she didn't wanna scare her off- or worse, report her to the tabloids. Plus, she wanted her to experience regular love making first; they already made love six times.

It was nighttime, and the couple was at Diantha’s summer home on the outskirts of Lavarre City.

“...And then the third actor fumbled his lines for the billionth time, and we had to stop filming.” Diantha was walking around in circles, irritated. “I know they're new, but what's so damn hard about four or five lines? They're slowing us down! It's driving me crazy!’ She kicked the rug.

Serena bursted out laughing. “ Showbiz isn't so glamorous, is it?”

She calmed down. “Yes, I mean, no, I mean-” she shook her head. “It's complicated. I wouldn't trade my life for the world, and most people have it a lot worse, but sometimes I wanna get away…”

“Well, that's why I'm here.”

She smiled. “You're right.” She sat down next to her girlfriend on the bed. “Anyway, how was your day?”

She rested her head on her shoulder. “Fun! My and my friends hung out with our Pokemon.”

“The same friends who I met a few months ago?”

“Yep! Those.”

“They're a nice group of kids.”

“Yeah, they're cool.”

Should I tell her now, Diantha thought. Yes, I should. I don't think I'd creep her out at this stage.

“Serena, can we talk about something?”

She crossed her legs. “Sure. What's up?”

“Do you… think I'm a good lover?”

“You're great.”

“No, I mean… do you think I'm good in bed? Be honest.”

She stared at her for a few seconds. “You're my first, so I can't really give you a detailed answer, but I like our bedroom adventures.” She giggled.

She giggled with her. “That's how a young Trainer would say it, I suppose.”

“But why the strange question? Did you think I was faking it?”

“Oh no, I have a, uh…”

“Yeah?”

She gulped. “There's something I always wanted to try…”

She smirked. “I'm listening…”

She seems interested, she thought. “Would you like to dominate me the next time we make love?”

Her eyes widened. “You want me on top?!”

She shook her head. “Not exactly. I mean, um…” she placed a finger on her chin. “I want you to call me all sorts of names and tell me how ‘dirty’ I am while telling me what you want me to do to you.” She blushed a dark shade of red and turned away.

Serena was silent.

Diantha turned to look at her girlfriend. She look shocked, as she feared.

“Serena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.”

“Nah, it's not what you said; I'm just surprised that someone like you would have fantasies like that. The quiet ones really are secret freaks.” She chuckled.

“So, you're not grossed out?”

“Nope! I think it's interesting, in fact.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “When do want to do it?”

She was shocked. “I wasn't expecting you to be so forward… next week? I'll be less busy then.”

“That's fine.” She pecked her on the lips.

That small kiss put her in a lovemaking mood. “Serena…” she kissed her as she lightly pushed her onto the bed.

Serena moaned into her mouth and ran her hands across her back.

That was the seventh time they made love.

***  
The couple was in the Champion’s room. Diantha wanted the “play” to take place here; she wanted to reenact losing her Champion title to a ten year old.

“Are you sure about this, sweetie?” Diantha asked, clenching her hands on Serena’s shoulder. “I don't wanna feel like you're being pressured.”

She nodded. “I'm sure, but is this the best place? What if someone barges in on us?”

“Don't worry about that. I locked the door, and my coworkers know better than to bother me.”

“OK, then. I'm ready.”

She wore a big smile. “Remember what we rehearsed?”

“Yeah.”

“Feel free to add your own stuff, of course.” She pinched her cheek.

“I will!” She grinned. “So, what do wanna do first?”

She pointed to the Champion’s chair. “Sit there with your legs crossed.”

“Fully clothed?”

“Yes.”

She did what she was told. “Tell me, Ex- Champion, how does it feel to lose your title to a ten year old?”

She sulked. “Really awful…”

“ ‘Really awful’, what?”

She sighed. “Really awful, mistress.”

“That's better.” She rested her arms on the armchair. “Now strip!”

She's doing well so far, Diantha thought. “Yes, mistress.” She slowly removed every piece of clothing, starting with her blazer.

“Oh, nice.” Serena said as she witnessed Diantha strip.

When she was naked, she asked. “Now what do you want me to do, mistress?”

She played with her chin. “Are you already wet with shame, loser?”

She was ashamed to admit it, but she was. “Yes, my mistress…”

She laughed. “Then, get on the floor and touch yourself. Don't stop ‘till you come.”

Diantha did just that. She sank two fingers into her wet, hot sex and she circled them around and around. Sometimes, she slid them out so they could stroke her throbbing clit and run on her puffy folds. With every touch, her walls become slicker and her body turned hotter.

“Ahh...ohh… uhhhh…” her thighs were trembling and her walls were about to cave in on her fingers.

“What're you thinking about, loser?”

She was almost too flustered to answer. “You...mmm…” she pinched her nipple. “Aaaahhh…”

“Me?”

A third finger squeezed into her slippery walls. “Yes, mistress!” Her fingers trailed in and out of her at a faster, more desperate pace. “UHH!”

“What am I doing in this dirty thoughts of yours?” 

“You're…” she slowed down. “Licking and kissing my pussy, telling me bad I am…” she closed her legs.

“You're thinking that way about a ten year old? Heh heh, you're so gross!”

She pulled out one finger. “I am gross! I'm glad you're punishing me, mistress.” she reopened her legs and pulled out so she could tease her slit. “Mmmm… Mistress…”

“Do you want me to help you come, loser? Looks like you need it.”

Another finger was pressing down on her clit. “Yes, I could use your touch, mistress.”

“Nah. Make yourself come, unless you can't even do that right-”

“No! I can come quick, my mistress! I won't disappoint you!”

“Then do it already! I'm getting bored!”

Diantha pushed a finger down her pussy and bucked her hips up. “Oohhh… ahhh...mmm… so damn close…” her clit was twitching faster, and her walls were beginning to shake. She bucked her hips faster, and her walls captured her exploring finger. “AHHHH!” She screamed as her juices spilled on her thighs. “H-help me, mistress…” she pleaded while she was riding out her orgasm.

“Help yourself.”

Dammit. She was a bit too good at this. Diantha slid her slick finger all over her folds until she came down. “I'm good now…” she panted.

“Wonderful job… I guess.”

She looked up at her and saw her hand in between her thighs.

So she is enjoying this, Diantha thought.

Serena was moaning while slowly pulling her hand out of her panties. “Now, crawl on over to me and lick my hand clean.”

Diantha drolled and crawled up to her master’s dripping hand. She licked her palm and in between her fingers. Then, her lips wrapped around a finger and started to suck on it. She was sucking on it so hard that it was starting to make noise.

Serena pulled out of Diantha’s mouth; Diantha almost bit on it. 

“No, no, no, I can't have that.” She wagged her finger. “Don't wanna spoil you too much. Ha ha.”

She pouted.

She chuckled. “Look at you! Sucking my finger is enough to turn you on! You're such a loser!”

She looked down in shame. “Sorry… I'm not worthy of you…”

“You almost aren't, but it's OK. You're a loveable loser.”

She smiled.

“Do you wanna keep licking me clean?”

She nodded.

“Then came.” She raised her hand beyond Diantha’s reach.

She grabbed onto Serena’s thighs and tried to lick the tip of her fingers. She managed to flick her tongue on her palm.

“Not bad.” Serena said. “You can lick.” She shoved her hand in Diantha’s mouth.

That hurt her teeth a little, but it didn't matter. She sucked on her hand until her mouth was sore.

Serena pulled out. “That's enough for now. I'm so wet… wanna take care of that?”

Absolutely! “Of course, my great mistress!”

Her legs widened. “You know what to do. Don't stop until I come all over your pitiful looking face.” 

She licked her lips, pulled down Serena’s panties, threw them behind her, and jammed her tongue deep inside her walls. Her soaking wet, flaming wet walls. They were so wet that it felt it if she pushed her tongue deeper, she might drown. Not that she minded. Her tongue swam as far it could go, making Serena moan and yell and quiver.

“Ooohhh…” she grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her even deeper into her moist folds. “More...please… mmmmmm…”

Diantha felt herself getting wet again. She broke free of her girlfriend’s grip and ran her tongue on her clit. She made slow, hard flicks on the numb, twitching bud. Next, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Hard, with a certain kind of wanting.

“Aaahhhhh… this is too much…”

She laughed in her mind. When she stopped sucking on her clit, her lips moved on to her folds, giving them the same relentless sucking. No part of her delicious pussy was neglected.

“You don't know what you… what you… Uuuhhhh…”

She must be close by now, Diantha thought. Her tongue sank into her sea; when her girlfriend came, she wanted to catch all of her cum. And she didn't have to wait long for that; with only a few swirls around her walls, her once calm sea turned into a storm, splashing on her face and landing in her mouth. She yanked her tongue out, and shallowed. After wiping her face, she circled around her slit and licked her oversensitive clit before rising up.

Diantha admired her girlfriend’s beautiful face. She had a pretty quiet orgasm, but a satisfying one nonetheless. She was panting and slouching on the chair. 

When she came to, Serena said, “Nice job!”

“Thank you!”

“But we're not done yet.” She raised her foot in the air. “Take off my boots.”

She nodded and threw them to the side.

“Ugh, don't just throw them! Those are expansive!”

“Sorry, mistress.”

“Just lick my toes!”

She was about to wrap her lips around her big toe, but she yanked it away.

“Not like that. Get on all fours and do it. That's more fitting for a loser like you.”

She really was catching on. Diantha got on her hands and knees and began licking on Serena’s toes.

“Even you can do better than that!”

She licked faster and started sucking on her toes, starting with her big toe. She sucked until spit was dripping down it, then she gave her other toes the same treatment.

“That's better. Now the other foot. “

She drooled on Serena's remaining foot and ran her tongue all over it, sometimes spitting on it to make it even nastier. Her mouth then grabbed the big toe and sucked on it; she could taste her own spit.

“Good little loser…” she wiggled her toe.

When she was done, she looked up at Serena.

“You did well.” She said. “Are you really, really wet?”

She nodded.

“Then stand up and open your legs a little.”

She wondered what kind of kinky idea she had in mind.

“Good. Now…” she trailed her foot up Diantha’s legs and stopped on her inner thighs.

Diantha gasped. Where in the hell did she get this idea from? 

“Heh heh.” Without warning, she stuffed her foot inside her pussy.

“AH!” She screamed. She couldn't believe it- her girlfriend’s foot was inside her pussy. Wow. She was lucky her walls were wet enough to take it in.

“How does my foot feel in you, loser?” She wiggled her toes.

She moaned. “Good…”

“Hmm? My foot stretching you out feels good?”

She was almost feeling ashamed. “Oh Arceus, yes…” she took a deep breath. “So good…”

She sighed. “Then hump on it.”

She was aching for her to say that. Carefully, she rose off her foot, leaving only the toes inside. After a few seconds, she sank down to take it all of her foot. As she rose back up, she could feel her walls stretching and contracting. Serena was moving her foot around and wiggling her cute little toes. She was gonna cum soon...ugh, she didn't want to. Not right now. She tried biting her lower lip and moving slower, but that couldn't stop her cum from gushing down Serena’s legs.

Serena was careful to pull out Diantha’s still pulsing walls. Diantha bent over and panted; when she calmed down, she got on her knees, and begged,

“Please mistress, our new Champion… I need your other foot inside me! Ppppllleesseee!” She almost cried.

She frowned, then smiled. Without a word, she drove her other foot inside her creamy pussy. Diantha cried from the sudden shock, but soon got over it. Before she moved, she allowed herself to truly feel her girlfriend’s foot inside her. Her foot swirled around inside her, knocking against her walls.

“Mmmm… mistress…” she had to take deep breaths.

Her foot moved faster. Diantha decided it was time to buck her hips against her girlfriend’s foot. Being used to something as big as a foot, she moved faster this time, almost matching the speed of Serena’s grinding. Within no time, Diantha’s walls tightened around her foot and rained down her juices on her legs. After Diantha rode out her orgasm, Serena slowly pulled out and tickled her clit with her big toe.

“Now lick.” She licked her lips.

She was too tired now, but she nibbled on her toes, eating her salty cum.

She swallowed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Safe!”

Serena stood up. “You tired?”

She panted. “Too many strong orgasms for one day…”

She laughed. “I hear you. Are you OK?”

She stood beside her. “Yes. Are you?”

“Of course! I had a lot of fun!”

She chuckled. “I could tell. I'm glad you did. I had fun too.”

She smiled.

“By the way, where'd you get the idea to put your foot in me?” Diantha asked.

“Umm… I dunno. I was just going with the flow, y’know?” She shrugged.

“That's some wicked flow then.”

“Hahahaha!”

She laughed with her.

“We should go.” Diantha said. “It's getting late.”

“Where to?”

“Are you free?”

She nodded.

“Then wanna go to a restaurant? I'm hungry.” her stomach grumbled.

She held her stomach. “Yeah, me too.”

“Then let's go!”

They got dressed and left.

And that marked their eighth lovemaking session.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew Diantha was so kinky XD?


End file.
